


late nights

by WattStalf



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gift Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: No, no, this won't take long. No official business, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozomin/gifts).



> A secret Santa gift! The person this is gifted to asked for a couple of different ships, and I chose RonaFra because the other person I was making a gift for asked for Avilero and nothing else, so I wrote that for them and wanted to something else here.

Frate doesn't want to stay up late.

He doesn't like to stay up late when he knows he has to be up for Mass the next morning, and he doesn't like to do these things so close to Sunday, but he knows better than to turn Ronaldo away when the other man needs him. Otherwise, he might not be around when Frate needs him, and Frate...Frate doesn't know what he would do, in that case.

Besides, it doesn't matter if he does this right before Sunday, or even _on_ Sunday. It still doesn't change the fact that he's doing it.

He doesn't protest about the late hour, when Ronaldo comes into his room, and he doesn't protest at all, because he's happy just to be of service. After all, Ronaldo has done more for him than he will ever be able to repay, and this is nothing in comparison. He is all too happy, really.

“I won't be here for too long, don't you worry,” the man says with the easy grin that Frate has come to love. “I know you gotta get your beauty sleep, right?”

“You can stay as long as you need to,” he insists, but Ronaldo just laughs and brushes him off.

“No, no, this won't take long. No official business, right?” His grin turns to a lopsided smirk and Frate honestly feels his heart skip a beat. Eventually, he hopes he'll get over that, but he isn't sure how long that's going to take him.

He claps his hand on Frate's shoulder, resting it there for a moment before applying pressure, pushing down to let Frate know what it is he wants, and of course the boy kneels to make it easier. Within moments, his mouth is open and Ronaldo's hand is tangled in his hair, and he's sucking the older man off. Whether or not he gets anything tonight is up to Ronaldo of course, and Frate has learned that whining for it will get him nowhere.

The one time he tried, thinking that that was what Ronaldo  _wanted_ him to do, it ended in the older man scolding him...though, he supposed, scolding was a very light way of putting it. He would have shouted if they weren't trying to be quiet, and he had told Frate that, if he was going to act like a little kid, then he would treat him like one. And thus ended Frate's experiment with acting like the needy sort of lover.

So tonight, he sucks Ronaldo off without letting himself expect anything for himself, because he knows that it's all up to Ronaldo, not him. If he gets nothing physical out of this, then he will learn to live with the disappointment, and remind himself that there's more to his relationship with Ronaldo than that. The older man is doing so much more for him, and this is nothing in comparison. If anything, Frate probably owes him much more than he is capable of giving him.

He swallows when Ronaldo comes with a long, low groan, because, even though he doesn't like it, he's getting used to it and it seems polite. Ronaldo told him that his sister probably wouldn't do it, but that he never asked her, and that was all it took. Anything to make sure he was the one giving his lover- was it okay for him to think of him like that?- something that he could not get anywhere else.

“There's a good boy,” he mutters. Frate's tried to keep just how much he likes that a secret, but somehow, Ronaldo was able to figure it out fairly quickly. “Now, do you think it's getting too late?” he asks as he leans back, letting out a sigh of contentment.

“It's not too late,” he quickly replies.

“Oh, you're eager, aren't you? I guess you already figured out I had something special in mind, huh?” He laughs. “But I know how you are about church. If you wanna get that beauty sleep now, I won't push it.”

“No, no, it isn't late...but, but I don't mean that...it isn't that I expect anything, that's not what I'm trying to say!” He clamors for the right words, doing what he can to not appear more needy than Ronaldo likes him to be.

“It's alright, kid, I get it. I'm just teasing, you know?” There is a rare gentleness in his face, a softness that Frate knows he shouldn't trust, but he can't help it. If there's anyone in this world he trusts, it's Ronaldo. “Sit down on the bed, alright? It's easier for me to get down there if you're sitting, I think.”

Frate knows what he means by this, but he still can't believe it. This is not something they've done before, and it seems like it's crossing a boundary of sorts. But Ronaldo seems dead serious and Frate sits, as he's instructed; Ronaldo pulls him back up to get him out of his pants and Frate sits again, embarrassed.

“Don't expect this all the time, alright?” This is the last thing Ronaldo says before he takes Frate's cock into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it and sending chills of pleasure down Frate's spine. He whimpers, making one of the many embarrassing sounds that Ronaldo is always able to draw out of him. For a moment, he wonders if he should rest his hand against Ronaldo's hair, but somehow, that doesn't feel right, so he doesn't.

Instead, he lets his head tilt back and he whimpers again, and he loses himself in the sensation of Ronaldo's lips, Ronaldo's mouth, Ronaldo's tongue. Somehow, the older man seems skilled, perhaps even more skilled than Frate, though he doesn't know where Ronaldo would get that sort of experience. Jealousy burns through him for a moment and he doesn't ever want to know the answer to that; he pushes those thoughts out of his mind, not allowing that to ruin this.

He isn't going to let anything ruin this, he isn't going to think about anything but this moment, anything but Ronaldo, here and now, and he whimpers again and the older man lets out a half of a laugh even while he continues to suck him off. It adds a strange, wonderful sensation, and his breath catches in his throat; Frate knows that he doesn't have long left, and he tries to voice this to Ronaldo, but he can barely find the words to speak at all.

For a moment, he panics, because he can't hold back anymore and he hasn't been able to properly warn, but then he's overcome by his orgasm and forgets even his panic for a long, blissful moment. His cry breaks in the most pathetic way, but he doesn't even have the sense to be ashamed of that, or the sense to worry about Ronaldo and if he's going to be upset that he was made to swallow.

But, then, sense returns to him as the afterglow fades and Ronaldo pulls back, and he is just about to apologize when the man gives him that lopsided smirk he loves so much. “I guess you really liked that, huh? Been a while since I've done something like that.”

Frate swallows that flash of jealousy once again, intent on being grateful, and only grateful.

 


End file.
